the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Escaping Destiny - Chapter 4 - Are You Okay?
Chapter Four Are You Okay? - - - 'Alfie's POV: ' The last lesson, which was always my favorite, right now seemed to be the longest as everyone was writing down notes in their books, and heck, it was boring. Especially when my best friend, who mostly could not stop talking, was barely even reacting to anything I said. "Are you okay?" I whispered slowly poking his elbow with mine a several times. He just rolled his eyes and kept staring at the clock which was directed on the wall ahead of us. "What happened between you two?" I continued to try and get his attention. Jerome sighed, clicking the button on his pen, pretending to be busy. "You can trust me, Clarke." This was the part when I stopped talking because I knew he was going to ignore me anyways. It was the middle of the lesson after all, it was time to stop talking and get to work. I wouldn't want my new history teacher to start mourning about what kind of bad influence I am to my other classmates. Again. But it was already too late. From the front of where I was sitting, I heard a grown woman's voice screaming at my direction. "Alfie Lewis, how many times do I have to tell you that disturbing your classmates in the middle of the lesson will never be tolerated in my class?" "Sorry, Mrs. Taylor, but it's not really the middle. The lesson is nearly finished." "I'll make sure to extend it if I hear any more of your childish moaning again, Lewis, do I make myself clear?" "Yes, miss." How annoying she was, I thought to myself. Thankfully, the sound of a ringing bell appeared and it was time for all of the lessons to finish. I, as usual, was the first one to get out of the classroom, pressing my palms together and thanking God the lesson is finally over. Suddenly, while on my way to the bathroom, I bumped into Jerome, awkwardly looking at him and apologizing. I remembered about how he reacted all day and decided to ask what is up. "Hey, dude, is everything okay?" "Better than ever." he responded rolling his eyes once and taking a bottle of water from his brown bag. I figured something wasn't right, but sadly he didn't want to talk about it as he turned over his shoulder and walked away. By surprise, Mara was passing by, that's when I stood in the way trying to stop her. "Whoa, watch where you're going." I spoke fast. "Listen, Pi girl. Something's wrong with Jerome. Could you speak to him?" She frowned. For some reason, I did find her reaction frightening. Is it because of the death glare that she gave me, or because she found out I copied her homework? Not sure. She continued. "Sorry, Alfie, but I have a science test to prepare to. Also, I have plans on writing a new article, but I'm pretty sure that Jerome would rather talk to his best friend than his ex. Don't you think? Now if you excuse me, I really am in a hurry. The test is in just two days. I'll catch you later, okay?" The thought that Jerome may need some help did cross my mind, that's when I nodded showing Mara I agree with her decision, running to catch my best friend. By surprise, I slipped and fell on the ground. I wasn't sure how it happened, but it felt like someone pushed me away when I was trying to catch Clarke... I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to brush down the dirt away from my pants, I mean, I didn't want Willow to create a bad image about me. It's only been a few months since our first date. Pushing the handle of the restroom's door, I jumped. The hand which my eyes were directed to shortly were shaking hard, and no, I wasn't cold. The veins turned black and I didn't know what to do. It all happened in the matter of seconds, I didn't even manage to shout for help. My arm muscles started to sting. Heck, it felt horrible. I quickly grabbed the watter tap and pushed it down in order to wash my hands to see if they're infected. Not the best thing I could do, but that time it was the only idea I could come up with. As the water streamed down the sink, my vein colour started getting back to its' normal condition again, as well as my hands that were shaking a few moments ago, now were completely calm. The strange occurrence for now was over, but I still felt my heart beating fast. The view was terrific, and the feeling of my veins turning black got me sweating. Who to turn to? I don't think doctors could help me anyhow, and I had a doubt it has anything to do with Sibuna. I stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes to think about what happened, and finally I realized that my theory that I made years ago was right after all. I let out a final sigh and made my guess. Finally, I had proof. Finally, I didn't feel like an idiot anymore. At last, I knew the truth. Aliens. - - - 'Jerome's POV: ' I felt sorry for the way I rejected Alfie during lessons, but at the same time I didn't let myself go apologize. It's not my fault I had a terrible day. He wouldn't understand, anyways. By these thoughts, I stopped worrying about my friend and continued my walk to the House of Anubis. Walking forward, something wet fell on me. A rain drop. I raised my head up and looked at the sky that all at once got dark and drary, with intense fog covering the road which was ahead of me. I realized it was time for me to hurry up before the rain starts falling, but just when I began running, I slipped. No matter how odd this may sound, it felt like somebody pulled me back. Maybe it was my imagination playing tricks, once again. I didn't know. Brushing down the dirt away from my pants, I almost fell on the ground again, this time because of the sound of thunder. "Why does this have to be me?!" I screamed, taking my sweater off and covering my hair with it. Luckily, I could still run fast, since the water didn't reach the inside of my shoes yet. Finally, I was there. I shortly opened the entrance door and got inside the house. That's when the thunder stopped. "Is this some kind of curse?" I shouted, when I saw Fabian, Willow, Mara and KT ahead of me. "What happened to you?" I heard KT question. "Uh - the storm, KT, the thunder, the rain, the dirt!" I responded, yelling with irony. "What storm are talking about?" Mara interrupted. I, laughing, went to the living room and pointed my finger to the window. The view was surprising - the rain stopped falling and the weather was calm, exactly the opposite of how it was when I was outside. "But... The rain... Didn't you hear the thunder?" "Are you sure you're okay?" Fabian asked, with everyone else staring at me like I was some kind of idiot. Mara, rolling her eyes walked away taking Willow with her, leaving Fabian and KT the only ones in the room with me. "I swear, you guys, the weather was terrific!" "Well, you are covered in water, after all..." KT replied, giggling. Fabian still looked at me with confusion. "Ugh, who cares. We have better things to do right now. KT, let's go." Rolling their eyes and laughing, they walked away as well. I, at this point, was the only one left in the living room, confused of what just happened. - - - The day of odd events was coming to an end. It was a quarter past nine, that's when Patricia and Eddie sneaked into the house after their day in the woods, with only Fabian, KT and Joy noticing. KT: Where were you, guys? Patricia: Why are you so intersted? Patricia told that with jealousy. KT: I'm worried, duh. Eddie shaked Fabian's hand as a greeting, like they always do, meanwhile Patricia rolled her eyes when KT gave her a face of confusion. Joy: KT's not the only one. I suppose you and Eddie had some fun in the woods. What did you do? Patricia: Oh, just, we decided to take a day off. We know it's against the rules in so many ways, but, who cares. Although I'm still afraid if I'm not going to get kicked out of school for this. Joy: Oh, no worries. I covered for you. Patricia: You did? What did you say? Joy: Me and Mara, well, technically, only me, told Mr. Sweet that you and Eddie went to visit your mother who was in the hospital. Patricia: But my mom isn't in the hospital... Joy: Oh well, Eric doesn't know that, so. The two laughed and shared a hug. But Victor managed to break their moment by walking into the corridor and noticing them all there. Like always, he started screaming. Fabian and Eddie already knew what is coming and they quickly ran to their bedroom. Victor: It is ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then I shall want to hear a... Patricia: It's nine fifty, Victor. Go cuddle with your stuffed bird, I'm sure he can make your pin active anytime. You're welcome. Interrupting the angry caretaker, Patricia rolled her eyes and went upstairs alongside KT and Joy. Victor, shocked, didn't say anything and stood near the banister stagnant for five more minutes, letting the girls go. Category:Blog posts Category:House of Anubis fanfictions Category:Pairing Fanfictions